


The Spider Wakes Up

by Phillipe363



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Not for Tony fans, Peter Parker has a back bone, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony Stark getting called out on his crap, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Peter Parker confronts Tony Stark over his actions for ruining people's lives and manipulating him.





	The Spider Wakes Up

**Hey guys**

**So, this is a quick one shot I wrote up after getting an annoying plot bunny that would not leave me alone.**

**This is me giving Peter Parker some actual brains and a backbone when it comes to dealing with Tony Stark instead of being a gushing fanboy. I wonder if Peter is a stand-in for the writers for how they love to portray Tony as always being right in their films.**

**I used to like Tony Stark only putting aside the first Iron Man film and maybe the first Avengers film in every other film Tony has been either close to villain territory or just a poor hero.**

**On the timeline, let’s say this takes place a month of or so after the events of Spiderman Homecoming.**

**Anyhow on with the show. No, I do not own anything related to the MCU or Marvel since I would be doing things differently.**

* * *

living room area of an expensive apartment

Tony Stark in one of his expensive business suits is standing talking to Peter Parker who is dressed in casual street clothes while dropping a backpack to the floor.

“What’s that?” Tony asks.

“The suit you made me because I don’t want it. All your fancy toys may work for you, but I don’t need it” Peter says.

“So, you're going to use that garbage suit you originally had?” Tony asks with disbelief and a bit angry Peter thinks his gear is not good enough.

“No, I got myself a new tailor who makes Daredevil’s suits and made the suit looked like the one you did since I like that design. Only it doesn’t have any of your expensive Iron Man tech. Because we are not the same” Peter says firmly.

“I get that” Tony says.

Meeting his eyes “No I don’t think you do since you see I actually care about people. I don’t use and manipulate them” Peter replies.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asks like the teen is being ridiculous.

“First you fired Adrian Toomes and didn’t even bother to set him or his crew up with another job. Sure, the man turned to a life of crime on his own choices, but you certainly pushed Toomes in that direction. He told me about people like you don’t care about people like us and guess what he is right. Maybe not all of them but I know you certainly don’t care about the damage you leave behind” Peter says, remaining calm despite the anger in his eyes.

“You are still young and don’t understand how the world works. You are letting scum like the Vulture get in your head. He’s a selfish jerk who blames other people for his problems” Tony says angrily.

“Sounds like you two have a lot in common. But I’m not done yet, let’s talk about what you did to me” Peter replies.

“What I did to you? I helped you and made you a better person” Tony says.

Scoffs “You really do have an ego. You used my hero worship I had of you to manipulate me into fighting against Captain America and the other heroes by use of faulty intel. When I tried to stop a weapon deal you didn’t bother to tell me you called the FBI on my intel that as a result made the situation worse. And tried to blame me for your mistakes” Peter says.

“Now look who has the ego and blaming other people for their actions” Tony replies.

“I have made mistakes, yes and it got people hurt or made the situation worse. I needed to be humbled on quite a few things, but I try to do better at the end of the day. However, I don’t think your ego even allows you to understand you’ve made mistakes” Peter says his voice finally giving away to some anger.

“Nice speech but what’s the point to this again?” Tony asks bored of this.

“The point is to stay out of my neighborhood and life. And oh, stay away from my aunt for using her to control me” Peter says warningly.

“I would never harm an innocent person or try to hurt your aunt to control you” Tony says.

“Well, that’s the thing about trust Stark I don’t have any regarding you. Your actions since you’ve suited up as Iron Man still hurt a lot of innocent people and you just don’t seem to care” Peter replies.

“Tell me what made you act like this towards me?” Tony asks.

“I grew up and came to a realization about quite a few things regarding you. Especially after working with Steve Rodgers along with my friends from Hell’s Kitchen. It gave me a new view on things” Peter replies.

Tony can only watch as Peter turns out walking out onto the balcony and leaps out with swinging away on his spider webs, eventually disappearing into the New York skyline.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and let me know what you think**

**Until next time**


End file.
